Heaven Help Us
by KaleyWay
Summary: Heaven is wondering around the zones when she meets the Killjoys. What will happen when she becomes one of them, and falls in love? I do not own My Chemical Romance. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Theres an uprising starting out in The Zones. Everybody is sick and tired of being pushed around by BLI and are starting to revolt. It all started when a band of killjoys broke out of a jail that BLI were holding them in and gathered as many followers as they could. I am now making a journey halfway across the states to join this movement. I am leaving my family,friends and home for the greater good. I am going to become a killjoy.

My car began to sputter and cut out. Oh God, not now.. I thought to myself. With a loud _thunk_, my car finally died and began to slow down. "Son of a Bitch!" I yelled out,slamming my fist down on the steering wheel. I pulled over onto the side of the road and the car finally rolled to a stop. The needle was on E and of course I had no gas left in the little container I used for long trips like this. I sighed and laid my head back on the seat. What more could go wrong?

I still don't know why I keep saying that. Because every damn time I do, something else goes wrong. I heard a car screech to a stop behind me, and , long behold, four or five Dracs poured out. "Shit.." I muttered,hunching down in my started firing at my car and I pulled out my gun,ready to blow a hole in their chests. I stuck my gun out the window and fired,barely able to see my targets. I heard a yelp and somebody hit the ground. Fuck yeah, I thought to myself with a chuckle.I stuck my head out the window and shot the remainder of the Dracs. Honestly,I don't know how I did that. I usually suck at shooting. Maybe these Dracs were stupid? I walked over to their corpses and scavenged what I could. A couple more rayguns and batteries. I scavenged the cars and found a couple of cans of Power Pup and walked back to my car.

Now what the hell was I gonna do about this? I kicked the tire in frustration and yelled out. "Dammit!" I grabbed my toe and jumped around on one foot. God..when will I ever learn? I decided that maybe I should start walking. Maybe I could find someone I could trust...Or maybe I could find someone to kill off so I could take their things... Out here, all the things that were wrong, kind of don't matter anymore. I pulled my back of stuff from my car,said goodbye to the old piece of shit, and began to walk down the road.

I guess I should explain who I am and my full story. My name is Heaven. I know,strange name right? Don't blame me, blame my parents. My last name doesn't matter out here anymore. I had a twin sister named Nevaeh, Heaven spelled backwards, but she was dusted a while back. I had set out to join the movement against BLI,leaving my parents, my home, and my friends behind. It was a couple of months ago when I heard that the four original Killjoys were dusted by Korse and his Dracs. My sister had came with me, but just a little while after we heard the news she was killed. After that I decided to live as long as I could. To never give up. For her.

It had been hours since I had set off. I was sweating and my tongue was completely dry. I had never been so thirsty in my life. I stopped and threw myself down on the dusty ground. I just couldn't walk anymore. I sighed and wiped my forehead with my sleeve. The sun was beating down on me with a vengenance. I put my head in my hands and just sat there. It must have been at least 10 minutes before I was disturbed by a low, rumbling sound. I raised my head and blinked a few times in the sun. A car stopped in front of me and I immediately put my hand on my gun. A man opened his door (the driver's side) and looked at me carefully. He looked distrusting and ready to help at the same time. How strange, I thought to myself. He had cherry red hair and he looked really dusty. "Are you okay?" he asked,blinking at me. "...It depends. Who are you?" He smiled, looking relieved. "Party Poison. And you?" "...Heaven." His eyebrows raised and I was just getting ready to tell him off for dissing my name when he said: "Pretty name. Do you need a ride?" I looked beyond him and into the car. There was three other guys and a little girl sitting inside,looking curious. I decided that I had better luck riding with these people than burning here in the sun. "Yeah,thanks." I said,smiling lightly. "Here, I'll take your bag." I hesitated for a second and he noticed. "It's fine. Keep your gun." I gave him my bag and watched him open the trunk and he threw it inside. The guy with slicked-back blond hair got out of the front and sat down in the back. I walked around to the other side,sat down, and shut the door. Party Poison sat down on the other side and smiled at me. "Guys this is Heaven, Heaven this is Kobra Kid, Jet Star, Fun Goul, and Grace." They all nodded and smiled,except for Grace who smiled and said Hey.

"Now I guess we should tell you who we all really are." Uh oh, I thought to myself. And this is where they kill me and eat me. "We are the Fabulous Killjoys. Now you don't have to stay with us if you don't want to,but if you need help,we're here for you." I was shocked. These people were the reason I had left my home. "You're ... the Fabulous Killjoys?" I asked, barely able to get out my sentence. Party seemed pleased. "Yep." Oh my God...


	2. Chapter 2

I stared out the window, the dry desert passing by. Nobody had said anything to me since I had got into the car, which I found strange. Weren't they the least bit curious? I turned to look at Party Poison who I found staring at me. He blushed and looked away quickly. A smile crept over my lips and I went back to looking at the window. A couple minutes passed and I felt his eyes on me again. "You know, if you stare at me any longer, you might run off the road." I said,slowly turning to face him. I heard a everyone in the back begin to crack up and heard somebody mutter 'Busted.' He cleared his throat and went back to watching the road. I chuckled and began to stare at him,to let him know how it felt for a change. A few minutes passed. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer." he said, grinning, as he glanced at me from the corner of his. I chuckled. "Not so fun, is it?" I asked. He just laughed. "I think its time you told us your story." He said,changing the subject. "I don't think you'd want to hear it." I said, feeling uneasy about sharing my personal life with them. But, then again, they did pick me up when I needed help... "Please?" he asked,giving me his best puppy dog eyes. "Its pretty sad.." I said,really not wanting to share. He sighed. "Its fine. You don't have to tell us yet. I understand." he said,smiling at me. I just nodded,grateful. "But I will expect it at some point." he said,a warning look in his eyes. I just smiled.

After that,everybody else began to talk again. I soon learned that Kobra Kid didn't talk much, Fun Ghoul was the joker, Jet star was the smart nice one, Grace was a sweetheart, and Party Poison, besides being insanely hot,was the leader. Yes,I'll admit, I did find him attractive. But It's not like I ever start a relationship now. It's not like he even thought I was cute anyway..

We had been driving for hours and my legs were beginning to cramp up. I groaned and attempted to stretch them out. "Something wrong?" Party asked. I shook my head slightly. "My legs are just kinda cramping up." I said,feeling like an ungrateful brat for saying it. "So are mine.' he said, " I'll pull over so we can get out and walk around a bit." He drove a little farther and pulled off on the side of the road. We all climbed out of the cramped,stuffy car,happy to breathe fresh air again. "Everybody stay close,no wandering off. Got it?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Good." I began to walk down the road a little ways,not going very far,the car was still in sight. I heard feet thudding on the dusty ground behind me and I turned around quickly. **Bam!**

Party Poison ran right into me,knocking us both to the ground. With a thud,my head hit the dirt and I groaned. "What the hell?" I nearly screamed. "Oh God...I'm sorry.." he said, looking ashamed. I sighed. "Its fine." I said, staring into his hazel eyes. We laid there,smiling at each other for a while until we heard snickers from beside us. We looked up to find the rest of them staring down at us with huge grins plastered onto all of their faces. "God,we leave you alone for two minutes and you're already trying to get in her pants." Fun Ghoul said,laughing. Jet Star poked him in the ribs hard,letting him know that it was not to cool to talk that way around me. Or Grace. He choked back his laughter and looked at the ground, blushing. Party just glared at him and got up off of me, then helped me up. I brushed the dirt off of me and when I looked up, everyone was staring at me and Party Poison. He just looked really angry. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" he screamed,walking off towards the car. "Yikes.." I said, after he was farther away. "Is he always this way?" "Not until you got here." Fun Ghoul said,smiling. I blushed and we all walked back to the car. Party Poison was sitting in the front seat, staring out the window. We all got in and he jumped a little. "Is everybody ready to go?" he asked, avoiding my gaze. I have to admit, that kinda pissed me off a little. They all muttered yes and we were off again. With me staring out the window and no one talking to me. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was pitch black out. I stood underneathe the canopy of a gas station,looking off into the distance. Party was filling a gas container and the others were inside getting food, first aid stuff, etc. They looked a little upset when Party told them to go get supplies. I guess they were worried they would miss something. I honestly didn't know why I was still with these people. I had no reason to trust them. Hell, I barely knew them! So why did I feel so safe with them? These thoughts raced through my mind as I stared up at the starry sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, making me jump a little. "Uh, yeah." Still uncomfortable from earlier. "Sometimes I just stare up at them for hours on end. I always feel that if I could just stare at them long enough, they could give me the answers." he said,staring up at them.

"Why did you freak out earlier?" I said, before I realized it. He sighed. "I was wondering when you'd ask." he said,sitting down on the trunk of the car. He ran a hand through his cherry red hair. "Back before all of this happened, before BLI took over, I met this girl. I thought she was the greatest thing in the world. She was beautiful, funny, smart, amazing, the whole shabang. But it turns out that she wasn't as perfect as I thought. One night, I kissed her. Well, she wanted to move a lot faster than I did. She wanted to go all the way to third base from the start. I said no, and she got pissed. She told everyone that I tried to rape her. And whats worse is that they believed her. I almost went to prison because of that bitch. That's why I freaked out earlier." he finished. I was shocked. "Oh god...Im sorry." I said,looking at the ground.

"Its fine. That was the first time I had ever told anyone that." he said, breathing out heavily. "I feel better now." He looked at me and smiled. He was so gorgeous when he smiled. But I couldn't be thinking like that! I just met this man.. "So, I was thinking, we need to get you a Killjoy name." he said,bringing me out of my thoughts. "Okay. What have you got so far?" I asked,smiling. "How about, Heaven Help Us?" he asked, looking afraid of my dissaproval. "I love it!" I exploded. He laughed. "Good." We just sat there smiling at each other like two idiots. Suddenly, the doors of the gas station flew open and we jumped up,ready to kick some ass. Grace came out holding tons of bags of shit."Good God. I seriously don't think we need this much." she complained. Party chuckled. "Well, I just want to avoid going to any gas stations for a while. It usually brings out the Dracs." he said, ruffling her hair when she got to the car. "Really?" I asked,suddenly nervous. "Yeah,but I don't think there are any around right now." he said, reassuring me. I sighed. "Good."

The others came out, holding the same amount of bags as Grace did. Fun Ghoul dropped his bags into the trunk,huffing and puffing. "Are you okay?" I asked. "He's just so damn tiny that he can't carry anything." Kobra Kid said,smiling. Fun Ghoul just flipped him off and continued breathing heavily. We all laughed and got back into the car. Me on the passenger side,Party driving, and the others in the back. I smiled as the wind blew my hair back from my face. I closed my eyes,letting the wind lull me to sleep.

Hours later,somebody was shaking me. "What! What do you want?" I screamed,slapping away the hands that were shaking me. "Wake up, it's morning!" I opened my eyes,and Party was on top of me, which I found strange because we were in a car. I looked around and I was laying in a bed in what looked to be a motel room. What the hell? "Where are we?" I asked,Party still hovering over top of me. "We found a hotel as we were driving and decided we should stop and get some decent rest." "Uh huh, and how did I get in here?" "I carried you." he said,simply. "You were so cute,you actually snuggled into my chest when I picked you up." he said, a huge smile on his face. I blushed. "Get off of me!" I yelled pushing him off. He rolled onto the other side of me. "Don't pretend you didn't like waking up that way." he said, grinning, as he raised his eyebrows. "Oh shut up." I said,throwing a pillow at him. It hit him in the face,and I began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, so you wanna play that way,huh?" he asked,a mischevious grin spreading across his face. He climbed on top of me again and began tickling me. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. "Oh...my God...Stop it!" I squealed in between bursts of laughter. He was laughing just as hard as I was.

Just then we heards somebody clear their throat across the room. Party stopped and looked behind him. Kobra Kid was standing by the door,looking uncomfortable. Party climbed off of me and I sat up. I cleared my throat. "So, hey. What's up?" I asked,smiling nervously. They both burst out laughing. " I just wanted to see how you guys were doing." Kobra said, after he quit laughing. "We're fine." Party said,winking at me. I blushed for about the third time in two days. I never blushed! It must just be these guys that make me do it."Uh, good." Kobra said. "Im just gonna go check on the others." he said,looking suspiciously at us. As soon as the door shut behind him, Party jumped on me and started tickling me again. I loved this guy already.


	4. Chapter 4

We left the room 30 minutes later. A little flushed, but not from what you think. It was from tickling,nothing more. My sides hurt from laughing,as well as my throat. We were both smiling when we entered the room that Jet Star and Grace shared. It seemed that he was like the father figure for her. They looked like they could have been family. They both had crazy fros. Grace was still sleeping, looking peaceful in her huge bed. I smiled and walked over to her,brushing a few dark curls from her face. I had always wanted kids,but you know, I was too young and all that. Well, I was only 26. But that didn't mean I was going to have any. Who would want to be born into this?

Grace stirred in her sleep and rolled over,mumbling something. I drew my hand back quickly,not wanting to disturb any further, and walk back over to Party Posion. Jet Star was smiling like he thought he knew something. "What?" , we both asked. "Nothing. I just think there's something going on here. And I WILL find out what it is." he said, smiling at us. I blushed and walked outside into the sunlight and heat. "Hey." I jumped and turned around quickly to see Fun Ghoul standing behind me. "Hey, you scared me." I said, trying to catch my breath. He chuckled. "Sorry." He was kinda cute, I thought to myself. In a strange, short childlike way. "So what's your story?" I asked. It sounded a little more demanding than I wanted it to. His eyebrows rose. "Why should I tell you my story,when you tell us yours?" he asked. He had me there. "Fine. But when I tell you mine,later on, you better tell me yours." I said,jabbing a finger into his chest. We looked at each other seriously for a few seconds before we both burst out laughing.

Party Poison came out of Jet Star's room and smiled,seeing us laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked,coming up beside me. "Your girlfriend here is trying to scare me." Fun Ghoul said. I went quiet and Party blushed. "Im not his girlfriend." I said, before walking away. I walked through the small parking lot, the occasional wind blowing my hair back,thinking about what just happened. I could never be anyone's girlfriend. I just couldn't risk it. What if he got killed? I couldn't bear living after that. And I had to live. For Nevaeh.

A couple of hours later, I sat on my bed in the hotel room. I was digging through my bag of stuff, pulling out the occasional picture of my sister. I eventually became bored of this,sat my bag on the floor, and laid back on the bed. I sighed. "What?" I jumped. I had forgot that Party had been sitting on the other bed the whole time. Apparently we were sharing a room. I wonder whose idea that was? As if I didn't know. "Nothing." I said, looking away from him. "Look, Heaven, we need to talk about what happened earlier-" "No, I really don't think we need to." I said,cutting him off. He looked hurt for a second then it passed. "Well, fine, if that's the way your gonna be." He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. I almost laughed at how childlike he was being.

Just then, two people burst through the door and slammed it behind them. "What the hell?" Party screamed. The girl of the two raised her gun and pointed it at Party while the boy raised his gun at me. "Don't move." she said. At that moment, I wouldn't dream of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Party slowly got up and stood in front of me. I was still sitting so I had to look around him to see the people. "I thought I told you not to fucking move!" She screamed. I grabbed onto Party's arm,squeezing it,letting him know not to make any sudden movements. "Good,stay that way. Now what are your names?" "I'm Party Poison, she's Heaven Help Us." He said,gesturing to me. The girl seemed to relax and lowered her gun. "So you're Killjoys,huh?" she asked. "Yes." "Good. God, Im sorry. We just don't know who to trust anymore." she said,smiling apoligetically. Party relaxed and moved away from me a little. "Its fine. Who are you anyway?" "Im Storm Sliver, and he's Wild Eyed Joker." she said,gesturing to the tall boy beside her. "Hey." he said,raising his hand in a partial wave. "Sup." I said,smiling. I don't know why,but I liked these people. Party looked at me incredulously. "What?" I said. He just shook his head and sat back down on his bed.

"So, what are you guys doing out here?" Storm Silver asked,sitting down in a nearby chair. I honestly didn't know,so I just let Party handle this one. "We're traveling The Zones, looking for other people to join up with us,so maybe we can take down Korse." Now I was confused. "Who's Korse?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was stupid. "What?" I said,a little insulted. "He's the leader of BLI,Heaven. How could you not know who he was, when he was the one that started it all?" He actually looked a little pissed. "Well, excuse me, but I didn't really have time to learn everything when my sister was dying!" I screamed,near tears. They all became really quiet and just looked at me.I got up and ran out the door and into the night. I ran through the parking lot until I came to the car,where I sat down on the hood and just cried. I cried and I cried. All the tears that I had kept inside were coming out now. All my tears for my sister. Who I'll never get to see again.

I was still sobbing when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Heaven.." I jumped even at that light touch. "Heaven, look at me." I just kept my head buried in my hands. I heard him sigh and walked around to stand in front of me. ". Me." I finally looked up at him. He looked slightly scared,but mainly worried. "Are you okay?" I slowly shook my head and just lost it again. "Sweetie,its okay." he said, hugging me to him. I just kept crying until I passed out again.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in my bed,completely covered up and toasty. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked over at Party's bed. He was sleeping,snoring lightly,his face peaceful. I felt terrible for what I did earlier,even though I didn't really do anything to anybody. He stirred in his sleep,scrunching up his face. "No...Please...stop crying..." he mumbled in his sleep. Oh God. He was probably dreaming about what happened eariler. I got up off my bed and sat down on the edge of his. I brushed a few stray hairs off of his forehead and his eyes snapped open. I don't know why,but I didn't draw my hand back or flinch. "You're not crying anymore." he said,sleepily. I smiled. "Nope." He smiled back and reached out his arms. I laid down beside him,snuggling into his side. We fell back asleep just like that.

I woke the next morning to an empy bed and sunlight filtering into the room through the blinds.I sat up and stretched,groaning as I felt my back and arms pop. I got up out of bed and walked to the window. Party was standing in the parking lot with the others (including the two from last night). He appeared to be giving Grace lessons on shooting. I smiled and went to the bathroom. I look like hell, I thought as I looked in the bathroom mirror. My hair was standing up in different directions and my face looked dusty. I took a shower,got dressed, and walked outside to join the others. They all looked up in suprise when I joined them in their small circle. "Hey." Storm Silver said,coming over to stand beside me once everyone went back to the lesson. "How are you feeling?" she asked,looking slightly worried. "Better now. Im sorry for last night." I said,feeling bad. "Don't worry. We should be the ones apologizing." She turned and looked back to find Wild Eyed Joker,but hers eyes connected with Fun Ghoul's and he looked down,blushing. He had been staring at her. "It seems someone has a crush on you." I said,chuckling. She blushed this time. "Nuh uh!" "Uh look again." I said,pointing to him. She looked back and he was smiling,embarrassed. She shook her head,smiling.

Wild Eyed Joker walked over to us,smiling. "What's up?" he said,a little too happy. Storm Silver grimaced. "God damn! Who the hell put crack in your cereal this morning?" I laughed,wondering the same thing. "God you guys.." he muttered walking over to Kobra Kid,who smiled at him. Kobra occasionally touched his arm when he was talking to him, and suddenly, I knew something was up. But before I could talk to Storm about it, Fun Ghoul ran over to us. "Hey Storm! Um, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to come take a walk with me?" he asked,sweetly. I chuckled and walked over to Party. He just smiled at me as I walked over. "Here Grace, you think you got it now?" he asked, like a big brother. She smiled. "Yeah, I got it." "Good." he said,ruffling her hair. He took my hand and we walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. " So,did you sleep well?" he asked,cocking an eyebrow. I chuckled. "As a matter of fact, yes." I said,laying my head on his shoulder. He giggled and leaned his head on mine. And at that moment everything was right in the world. Fun Ghoul walking with Storm, Kobra talking and flirting with Joker, and me and Party snuggling under the tree. Life was good.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you serious?" I screamed as Wild Eyed Joker,yet again, knocked down all the cans we had set up for target practice. He chuckled. "I told you I was good." he said,smiling. "You didn't say that you were that good. Asshole." I said,giving him my best death stare. All it did was elicit giggles from Storm and Fun Ghoul. "Hey you two lovebirds shut the hell up over there!" I screamed,setting up the cans again. They stopped and resumed staring at each other. "Ewww." I said,grimacing. "What?" Fun Ghoul said,starting to get pissed. "Well good God,guys. You just met each other and you've been eye-fucking each other all day. It's kinda gross. You don't see me and Party doing that,do you? Or Wild Eyed Joker and Kobra? Well, actually I do see them doing that, I just don't dwell on it." I had started rambling and everyone looked amused. "What?" I yelled. They just chuckled and shook their heads.

I sighed and took aim,trying to steady my hand. Okay, my gun was lined up. I was gonna make this. Breathe in, Breathe out. Shoot._ Plunk_. "SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. "Oh my God, look out she's gonna blow!" Storm yelled. I ran over to the cans and punched each one off the table we had set them on. Once on the ground I made sure to stomp the hell of each one. Stupid cans. "What is going on? I could hear you guys all the way over there!" Party yelled,walking over to me,grabbing me and pulling me away from the cans. "Heaven can't shoot worth a shit." Joker said,grinning. "You just shut the hell up!" I yelled,reaching out for him before Party grabbed me and held me back. "Let me go!" "No,not until you promise you're not gonna hurt anyone." I sighed. "Fine. I promise not to kill anyone." I said,rolling my eyes. "Good." he said, letting go of me. I giggled and jumped on Joker's back,grabbing his fro. "What the hell?" he screamed. I just laughed evily,as I jumped down. Party just laughed and grabbed a hold of me,but this time in a hug.

"Eww!" Fun Ghoul and Storm said in unison. "Shut up.." Party said,smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot. What's up with you and Kobra,Joker?" I said. Now everybody was staring at him. "Uh, nothing." he said,blushing slightly. "Oh come on. We saw you two earlier. Spill." Storm said,raising her eyebrows. He sighed. I pulled away from Party and motioned for Storm to follow me. I grabbed Joker's hand and we walked away from the group. "Okay, you can tell us now." I said,patting him on the arm. "I like him." he said,smiling slightly. I grinned. "I think he likes you too buddy." I said. "Me too." he said,looking like a kid on Christmas morning. Storm chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy buddy." she said,walking back to Ghoul. "Come on.", I said,pulling him back to the rest of them,"If anyone bothers you,just tell me." He laughed. "What are you gonna do? Miss them with your gun,then angrily stomp on them?" "Shut up!" I hissed,shoving him.

"Heaven, can I talk to you?" Party said,looking a little nervous. "Yeah,sure." He pulled me with him back to our room. "What's going on?" I asked. "I just heard there's Dracs coming,we gotta get out quick." "Okay,but you had to take me back to our room to tell me this ,why?" I said,confused. "So I could do this." he said,walking to me and kissing me lightly on the lips. He pulled back,looking afraid. I smiled and pulled him back to me. Yeah,this was a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard someone screaming and pulled away. The door flew open revealing a very scared looking Kobra Kid. "Party, we got Dracs." Party looked at me and we walked outside,hoping that it wasn't true. But,no. On the horizon,could see ,as well as hear, the Dracs coming. "Should we leave?" I said,grabbing onto Party's arm. He swallowed. "We can't go now. We have to face them." He was really scaring me. He kept staring at the approaching Dracs,with a somewhat final look in his eyes. "Well then,come on!" I screamed,dragging him with back to the car.

We all managed to hide behind it,readying our guns. I was starting to shake. Party noticed and held my hand,squeezing it every little bit. We finally heard the engines of the their motorbikes quit. They were right in front of us,but they were'nt approaching. I sat up a little,looking through the window. I gasped. There were so wasn't right. There was never this many.

I sat back down,trying to keep my breathing calm. "Hey." I looked over to see Ghoul looking at Storm. "Shh!" she hissed. "No,listen to me. If I don't make it through this,at least I'll have this to think back on as Im closing my eyes for the final time..".

He kissed her. It was beautiful. A tear rolled down my cheek and I looked back at Party. His eyes were glistening and i knew that he had seen it too. There was a chance that some of us weren't gonna make it out of this.

I sighed and raised my gun. I started to get up. "Heaven, what are you doing?" Party scream whispered. "Come on!" I yelled standing up quickly,already firing. Everyone got up and began shooting. We were taking them out left and right,but there were so many. "Goddammit,why won't they quit coming?" I yelled through gritted teeth. Just then,I felt something hit me in the stomach. It burned. "uhh.." I sort of moaned as I looked down at my stomach. I was bleeding. I fell to my knees and hit the dirt. "Heaven!" I heard Party yell before everything went black..


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly everything faded back in and Party was hovering over,a terrified look on his face. I could still hear people screaming and shots being fired. "..I-I'm so scared,Party..." I whispered,a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Its Gerard." he said,closing his eyes. "What?" "My real name is Gerard..I felt that you should know.. I was gonna tell you soon." he said,tears filling his eyes. "Oh please don't Gerard.." I said,wiping away a few stray tears that rolled his face. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips,kissing it lightly.

"Gerard, I want you to take me somewhere away from here so I can enjoy my last few moments.." I said before I was wracked with pain. "NO! You're not gonna die!" he said,starting to freak out a little bit. "Gerard,there's no way around it..Im bleeding too much.."I said,closing my eyes. "No,don't you dare close your fucking eyes!" he yelled,shaking me hard. My eyes snapped open as he laid me back down gently. Just then,Storm ran over,ripping part of her sleeve of her jacket off and pressing it to the wound. "Oh my God!" Joker yelled running over. "Oh great, now I have a full audience.." I muttered. Joker's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the blood.

"I need to roll you over so I can see if it exited out your back, okay?" she said. I nodded and rolled over onto Gerard. She sighed and rolled me back over. "You're all good. As long as we can get this bleeding stopped you bandaged up, you should be fine." she said,smiling. Gerard,breathed out heavily and put his head in his hands. "Im not gonna die?" I said,weakly. "Not if I have anything to do with it." I smiled. Everyone else came over and Grace jumped down beside me,looking terrified. "Oh my God,Heaven, are you okay?" she squeaked out. "She'll be fine." Gerard said,smiling down at me. But while everyone had began talking I started to feel lightheaded. I finally passed out.

I woke up in the motel,in Gerard's bed,with his arms wrapped around me,my face squished against his chest. I woke him up by poking him in the cheek. "mmmgh..What?" he said,grumpily,but lightened his tone when he saw it was me. "Hey howya doing?" he asked. "I guess,okay.." I said,not feeling uncomfortable or anything. "Good." he said,smiling,as he rubbed his nose against mine. I giggled and rubbed mine against his.

"Ohh God,she just got patched up and their trying to have sex." I jumped and looked behind me where Storm and Ghoul were laying in the bed. "It looks to me that it's the other way around." I said,grinning. Ghoul blushed,realizing he had set himself up. Gerard chuckled, it sound louder now that my head was basically on his chest,but still cute. "Where's Kobra,Grace, Jet, and Joker?" I asked ,rolling out of me and Gerard's embrace. "Well,Jet and Grace went to bed and Im guessing that Kobra and Joker did the same,just not seperately." Storm said,laughing. Gerard grimaced. "I really do not need to hear about my brother's sex life. Especially not with another guy." he said,putting his face in my hair to shield himself.

"Well at least your not ushered out every time one of them is in the mood." she said,making a gagging sound. "From now on you sleep with me." Ghoul said,giving her a cheeky smile. She pulled out a pillow and smacked him in the face. He pulled it off,an evil smile on his face. "Oh you have no idea what you just got yourself into. Prepare for the most unpleasant pillow fight of your life." he said,before launching some at her.


	10. Chapter 10

*Joker's POV*

I sat underneathe a nearby tree,watching everybody picking up bodies of Dracs and throwing them in a nearby dumpster. I honestly had no clue where they had gotten the dumpster,seeing as there was no trash collecting service , that didn't matter. "Are you okay?" I turned to look at Kobra Kid,who was now smiling at me,his eyes hidden behind some dusty sunglasses. I grinned, "Yep." "Good." he said,grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Where are we going?" I asked,struggling to keep up with him. "I think you know.." he said,grinning. I giggled.

*Storm's POV*

I almost puked. They were going to their room again. That had to be ,like, the second time today! I shook my head,turning my attention back to the bodies that were being dumped. Gerard had told us that it was better that way,so no one would know we were here. Just as the last body was being dumped, I spied Ghoul bending down to pick something up off the ground. I sprinted toward him and jumped on his back,nearly being thrown off by him. "What the fuck?" he screamed. I just laughed,covering his eyes. "Cut it out,Storm." he said,kinda angry. I jumped off. "Damn,I was just having fun." I said,pouting as I turned away. A few seconds later,I felt somthing very heavy land on my back. "Oh my God!" I screamed. "Isn't that much fun, is it?" He yelled,giggling like retard. "Ghoul,get your tiny ass off me!" He jumped off and grabbed me around the waist,twirling me around. I laughed like a maniac as he set me down. Ohh,good times..

*Heaven's POV*

I chuckled as I watched Ghoul spin Storm around. "Why don't you do that?" I asked Gerard,after I smacked him on the arm,showing him the giggling couple. "What,jump on your back?" he asked,incredulously. "No,spin me around!" I said,realizing I sounded like a child. "Because you're recovering from a gunshot wound..?" he said,raising an cocking an eyebrow as he grinned. "So.." I said,pouting. "But,I can still do this.." he said,before he picked me up,bridal style. I giggled and shrieked. He spun around quickly in a small circle,before setting me down again,laughing. I hugged him hard. "I love you." I said,into his chest. He chuckled. "I love you too."

*Jet Star's POV*

Okay, What the fuck. Everybody is in love with someone. And I'm stuck here with Grace. Don't get me wrong,I love the kid. But seriously? Even Ghoul has someone! And he is hard to put up with,trust me, I know. Sigh. Maybe someone will come along for me..


End file.
